Evidence
by McFly-05
Summary: While reading some comments on the iCarly website, Freddie notices one comment that has many responses and the topic has become rather popular in the comments. Since then he has been studying his two best friends and recording notes in a file on his laptop called EVIDENCE Rated T but may go up in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it

Despite Sam and Freddie being worst enemies when they were younger, then going out and breaking up, they were pretty close friends. Sure Sam would hurt Freddie in every way possible, but that was just the way that Sam Puckett was.

It may sound weird but that's just the way their friendship was... And it worked for them. They loved each other and probably always would love each other but they just weren't sure if they were meant to be. I mean, just because you love someone, doesn't mean that you are meant to be with them. But all of this didn't stop them from having a close friendship

FREDDIES POV

Tuesday – 7:30pm

Sam, Carly and I were in the iCarly studio, Sam and Carly were sitting down making some re-writes for this weeks show while I was sitting on one of the beanbag's with my laptop. I had done this at every Tuesday rehearsal for seven weeks now, after I spotted a rather unusual comment from one of our fans (Amanda94) on one of our videos. I noticed the amount responses that this one comment had. It had way over 2000 responses within the first week of being posted. Every week I would check to see the number of responses rising and also noticed similar comments on our other videos. It was becoming a popular topic on the iCarly website.

I knew that I should and eventually would have to tell Carly and Sam about these comments and how out of hand the situation is getting, but at the same time I wanted to hold off for a while. I was going to tell them a few days after I first saw the comment but I noticed... little things. Little things happening that were related to the comment that Amanda94 had posted... And so I decided to wait and see if I could gather more evidence before I told Carly and Sam.

I looked over to see that Sam was lying on her back on one of the beanbag chairs, indicating that she had given up on helping with the re-writes and was just looking at Carly. Carly had a pad of paper in her lap and was biting the pencil she had in her right hand, she was staring at the celling. I didn't know if she was deep in thought or if she was just daydreaming. Carly tends to daydream... A lot.

A few minutes had passed and I noticed that Sam was still just looking at Carly. I looked back down to my laptop, opening the document named 'Evidence' and typed away. When I was done, I looked up to see that Sam was still looking at Carly and that Carly was still staring at the ceiling. So I pulled out my phone and began to text Sam

_Enjoying the view?_

Sam's phone was on vibrate and made a noise

zzz zzz zzz

Sam looked down at her phone which was on the floor next to her and picked it up. She looked at her phone then at me with a questioning look before actually reading the text. She then replied to the text and looked around to me and smiled a menacing smile

zzz zzz zzz

_Jealous whizz pants?_

I looked at Sam with a confused look and began to reply

zzz zzz zzz

_Jealous of what?_

Sam smiled

zzz zzz zzz

_Look at Carly and don't stop looking_

I looked at Sam who gave me a smirk. I have no clue what she was up to. She then mouthed 'Do it' to me. I still couldn't figure out what Sam was up to. But if I did what she said then I would soon find out. So I looked at Carly. And in the first ten seconds, nothing happened. I was about to look back at Sam when Carly turned around and looked at me with a questioning look. I quickly looked back down at my laptop

I could see Sam grinning. Carly then stood up

"I'm gonna get something to drink. You guys want anything?"

"Root beer!" Sam shouted. Carly then looked at me

"Nah, I'm fine" Carly smiled and made her way to the kitchen

"What was that?" I asked once Carly was out of the studio

"I knew that if you stared at Carly then she would feel it, feel uncomfortable and catch you out"

"How come she doesn't do that with you"

"I dunno. We're just really comfortable around each other" I smiled

_More evidence _I thought to myself


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you so much for reading my first fan fiction! And thank you to those who reviewed!**

CARLY'S POV

Tuesday – 11:30pm

"Guys, it's 11 30!" I exclaimed after looking at my phone

"Really?" Sam asked, she looked at Freddie "I'm surprised your crazy mother hasn't sent out a search party for you"

"Hey! That only happened one time!" Sam smiled evilly at Freddie and I tried not to giggle at the memory "Anyway" Freddie said closing his laptop and standing up "I'm away home. Bye ladies" Freddie said smiling

"Night Freddie"

"Yeah, see you later nub" Freddie turned around to look at Sam. He looked like he was about to say something but decided against it and left the studio

"So, you staying here tonight?"

"Yup... I need food!" Sam announced as she stood up

"After you get yourself some food, do you wanna watch Girly Cow"

"Of course!" Sam said holding out her hand. I took it and she pulled me up

As we were waling down the stairs we notice that Spencer was still up watching a horror movie. He was curled up in one corner of the couch cradling a pillow and rocking slightly

Sam looked at me and then put a finger to her lips "Shh" She then made her way to the back of the couch. Once she was right behind him she stayed there a few seconds, waiting for the movie to go quiet. When it did she took a deep breath "SPENCER!" Sam screamed as loud as she could. Spencer jumped forward off the couch towards the TV while screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sam had fallen to the floor and was laughing like a maniac at Spencer's reaction. I was laughing too but stopped when Spencer said

"That's just mean!"

"So?" Sam replied, still laughing "It's also hilarious" Spencer looked at me

"What are you guys doing up this late anyway?"

"Getting food,. Going to watch Girly Cow" Spencer's face lit up

"Oh! Can I watch?" Spencer said, practically jumping up with excitement

"Sure"

After the first few episode of Girly Cow Spencer was struggling to stay awake and so went to bed. Now that it wasn't so crowded on the Couch, Sam moved to one and of the couch and stretched herself out, putting her legs over me

"Hey!" I said. Sam looked at me confused. "What if I wanted to lye on the couch?" Sam then removes her legs from me, lies on her her side, picks up a pillow and puts it on her hip. I smiled. Sam knows that I love to lye like this, me and Spencer did this all the time when we were younger. He would lye on his side, pull his knees close to his chest, put a pillow on his hip and I would lay my head on the pillow and stretch out. I laid my head on the pillow and went back to watching Girly Cow. After a few minutes Sam was asleep, I could feel her steady breathing and hear little snores every now and then. I was pretty tired myself and was fighting to stay awake. Falling in and out of consciousness. Eventually though sleep won and I also fell asleep

A loud noise from the TV woke me up. Girly Cow episodes were still playing. I didn't have a clue what time it was, but there was no light in the apartment, apart from light from the TV so I assumed that it was pretty early and that I hadn't been asleep for too long. It was when I finished that thought that I realized I was in a rather awkward situation which made my cheeks go red

Sam must have moved in her sleep from lying on her side, to her back because my face was practically on her crotch. I sat up, Sam was still asleep and by her expression it looked like she was in a deep sleep. I picked up the remote then turned the TV off. I didn't know if I should wake Sam or not because she was in a deep sleep and even if I did wake her, she would probably say that she couldn't be bothered walking to my room and just stay on the couch

I head up to my room. When I get there I notice the alarm clock, it is 2:18 in the morning. I'm so tired that I don't even bother to change in to pyjamas, or even take my clothes off to sleep in my underwear. I pull back the covers, fall in to bed and within a few minutes I have fallen asleep

**I know this chapter isn't up to much but I hope you enjoy the dream sequence that takes place in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I took so long to update, my dad decided to be evil and take my laptop off me. But I have it now xD I should probably warn you that if my dad gets annoyed at me he will take my laptop off me, usually a he keeps it for a week so I may take a while to upload sometimes. I really wanted to get another chapter up asap so I do apologize if this chapter isn't that good**

CARLY'S POV

I woke up to the feeling of something moving behind me. I was lying on the left side of my bed, the furthest away from the door and was lying my left side. It was only now that I realized how much of a vulnerable position that I was in. Suddenly I felt an arm go around my waist and someone groaning

I recognised that groan. I turned around to see Sam, really close to me asleep with a funny look on her face

_She must be having a weird dream _I thought. _Hold on. She fell asleep on the couch _I smiled. Sam woke up and came to sleep with me

"Looks like someone missed me" I whispered. Sam still had a strange look on her face and she groaned again "You must be having a bad dream"

*.*.*Sam's dream.*.*

Sam was lying down in the middle of the field, barely visible in the long grass. She is wearing brown trousers, a baggy white shirt and she was barefooted. From the way she was dressed and all the hills, grass and trees that surrounded her, it looked like she was in Scotland a few hundred years ago

_Ugh I am so pissed. It's sickening, actually sickening. Every day I have to watch Mrs Benson and Spencer force Carly and Freddie on each other. Carly's not interested in him in the slightest and Freddie's in love with some other girl in the village _I punched the ground with my fist. I lift my still clenched fist and was about to punch the ground again but I was interrupted

"Samantha!" I turn around at the sound of my sisters voice. Melanie was running towards me and really fast considering she was wearing a long dress. Melanie knew this was where I go when I'm not with Carly and Freddie

"Samantha!" I stood up so she could see where I was "Samantha, you must come home at once! Our family's disagreement with the Hall family from the next village has now caught the attention of other villages who have the same disagreement and they are all on their way here!"

"You mean like a war?"

"Well if word keeps on spreading and more villages get involved then it could become big enough to be a war" I grabbed Melanie's wrist and started to run back home fast I could. As we entered the village I noticed that lot's of women and children are loading carriages and riding horses

"What's happening, where are they going?" I asked Melanie, still holding her wrist, walking fast towards out home

"They are going somewhere safe. We're leaving too" I stopped walking

"I am not leaving! I'm staying to fight!" I turned around, Melanie looked shocked

"You can't stay!" I let go of Melanie's wrist, I'm pissed off, I look her in the eye

"Watch me" I then ran home and burst through the wooden door of the hut to see my mother, uncles and cousins deep in conversation. They all turned around to look at me and they look confused

"What is it Samantha?" My uncle Carmine asked

"I'm staying here to fight" Everyone laughed at me

"Samantha, you can't stay here. You're a girl. Fighting is for men"

"You can't stop me from staying" I walked closer to my family

"As a matter of fact, we can" my mother said "All of us here could easily tie you up and put you in a carriage" Ugh, they piss me off so much! But if I stay here and try to talk them out of it they may actually all attack me and make me leave. I turn around and run outside. Most of the women and children of the village have left. There are plenty of places that I could hide without my family finding me. All I need to do is wait until the fight starts

I make my way to the small stream where I used to go play with Melanie, Carly and Freddie when we were younger. Melanie and Carly would have already left the village. Melanie was like a little kid and would run at the first sign of danger so she had obviously left. And Spencer would have made sure that Carly got on one of the carriages the second he found out about all this

As for Spencer and Freddie, I assume that Freddie's mother tried to take her little Freddie to safety with her, whether Freddie went with her or acted like a man and has stayed to fight, I don't know. I can almost guarantee that Spencer is off inventing some new kind of weapon

I decide to go to Carly and Spencer's home. Hopefully Spencer would understand and wouldn't make me leave... Why did I want to stay and fight so badly anyway? If I left with Melanie then then I would be somewhere safe with Carly and Melanie

As I walked through the village I saw a man who looked like he was in his late thirties. He was sitting against a wall and was smiling up at the sky

"Beautiful day, isn't it Sam" I stopped walking, I was about ten feet away from this man and he was still smiling at the sky. I didn't recognise him and I don't know how me knows my name... Maybe he was a friend of my mothers

"Uh... Yeah" I replied The man then looks me in the eyes

"Do you still want to fight?"

"Yeah... Who the hell are you?" The man shrugged his shoulders

"Not important. Now, you do realize that none of the men in this village will actually let you fight. The second they see you they will make sure that they send you off to safety"

"Not if it's too late and I manage to hide until the fight starts!" The man chuckles to himself

"Yes, yes they would" He was still smiling and it was really starting to annoy me "That is why I have something for you" I looked at him confused

"What?"

"I have something for you. Something that will allow you to fight, even if the men in the village do see you" I thought about what he just said for a few seconds and was really confused... What on earth could he give me that would allow me to fight. Even if the men in the village see me, this thing that this man is going to give me will somehow stop them from making me leave

"And what on earth could that be?"

**Thank you for reading and thank you to those who reviewed, I love seeing that I have reviews, I have already gotten a new idea for part of this story just from reviews! Also I think soon I will start putting a few lines from the next chapter at the end of every chapter, what do you think**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey people. I know it's been a while but due to some unfortunate things I was left homeless for some months, and completely forgot about this. Luckily I am now living with family and have my old laptop back! I may not completely remember where I was going with this but I DO want to finish this, it just may take me a while to remember or get started but I swear I will continue this. I am currently working on the next chapter right now. Like I said it may take a while for this to all come back to me so I hope you are patient with me **


End file.
